1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multiple input multiple output (MIMO) antennas, and particularly to a MIMO antenna with dipole antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
In wireless communication systems, as the number of users continue to increase, data traffic becomes an increasingly more important concern. As a result, it is important to research methods of increasing the capacity of such wireless communication systems to meet future demands.
A relatively new radio communications technology, multiple input multiple output (MIMO) systems, provides increased system capacity. A number of antennas are used on both the transmitter and receiver. When combined with appropriate beam forming and signal processing technologies, these antennas are capable of providing two or more orthogonal radio propagation channels between the two antennas. The antennas are spaced apart in order to decorrelate the signals associated with adjacent antennas.
There is, accordingly, a need for improved antenna arrangements for use with MIMO systems.